


情深至此

by berence



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他或许不清楚自己想要的到底是什么；又或者，他想要赌一把。用六年的时光，赌一把。</p>
            </blockquote>





	情深至此

他睡的极不安稳。  
梦里边是大雪纷飞的波士顿，吉列球场正在人声鼎沸，但他并没有感觉冷。因为他看到右后方的12号头盔下那双漂亮的绿色眼睛正紧紧看着自己，一如既往的坚定甚至有些冷冽，那目光似乎是融化这冰天雪地的热火，激得他从下腹传来的隐约热气越来越强烈。他有些微微颤抖的挪动脚步，不安的抖动着双手，没有一点力气把眼睛从他身边挪开。耳边12号高喊着战术暗语，嗓音沙哑又铿锵有力，让他开始有些微微急躁——来吧，将球传给我，就像你无数次做的那样，来吧来吧！这种极度的骚动不安就像做爱高潮的前戏，他挑逗你的神经，无形触角自那个人的眼睛里身体里省城开来，以光速从四面八方紧紧捉住他的身体，狠狠钻进去让他的心肝脾肺全都颠三倒四的躁动躁动，再躁动，却又迟迟不能迸发出来，隐忍的难受却又隐隐有着被虐的快感。  
他皱紧眉翻了个身，抱住自己的双臂，舔了舔嘴唇，干燥炽热。  
风雪夹带着最熟悉的呼叫声，他抬头看到那深棕色的球体尖叫着冲着自己飞来，就是这样！一瞬间的快感几乎全部迸发，全身似乎着了火，烫得他根本控制不住自己，只想快速奔跑，只想在那人的带着情欲的注视下完成接球高潮。主唱球迷的喧嚣嘶吼似乎全部静止，他只看着那深棕色在漫天白雪中坠落，他加速奔跑着看它离自己越来越近，越来越近，越来越近……

他站在场边微微低头，对坐在休息区的12号低声说，”我不应该让球滑掉，对不起bud。“  
那人抬头，伸手拍拍他的肩，”得了，老兄，我相信你。“  
温柔肯定，他看到他笑意盈盈的眼睛，站起身拿起头盔，转头看向他，“你会给球队带来胜利的，不是吗？”露齿一笑。  
似乎就是这样明媚了六年。


End file.
